Dreamscapes
by koram852
Summary: Data is dreaming... Dreaming of a woman... What a strange dream... What a wonderful dream... Rating :: M, Warnings :: sexual content, language
1. Dream 1

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 1**

* * *

Data stood on the edge of a golden field, the sparse stalks of grasses swaying lightly in the breeze...

The air whispered lightly across his skin...

...goosebumps...

He looked down at his arm - tilted his head slightly in curiosity - the hairs there stood up on end... Thrilled...

He cocked his head again as he noticed that he was nearly naked, wearing nothing but his boxers... Pale skin shining in the warm sunlight...

A hand grasped his own left...

He looked up to see a young woman... her own pale skin glowing in the sun... her dirty-blond hair tied back in a messy bun... herself in her underwear, white bra and panties...

"Oats?" He asked, cocking his head yet again in question as his brows knit in confusion... What a strange dream...

"It's good for your skin." She tugged him forward, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

His legs propelled him forward, after her, in slow, warm steps...

...his bare feet on the warm earth and grass...

"But my skin is made up of an inorganic molecular fabric."

The stalks of the grasses brushed against his legs and thighs...

Ahead, the girl was speeding up into a run. Data pumped his legs harder, holding tight her warm hand, something in him not wanting to let go... But she let go, running ahead, shouting in joy! Her arms spread as if to fly...

He followed her... Left, up a light embankment... Watching her bare legs work her up the hill... His eyes lingered on her naked back... Her alabaster shoulders...

She stopped near the top. He approached her - and touched lightly the small of her back... the sensation of warm, delicate skin under his fingertips and palm - stepping around to her left.

"Slide down!" She smiled at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"Okay." Data took a few steps at the slope of the hill and let himself flop down on his back and slide down the length of the embankment. "Woohoo!"

He spun near the bottom and stopped, laughing, facing back up the hill, still lying on his back. "You're right!" he called back, "that was fun!"

She threw herself forward, down the hill and slid down on her stomach.

*_she's going to hit me..._* Data thought as she tumbled toward him -

Then she collided with him, tangling up in his legs, shrieking with laughter.

Data pushed himself up on his arms -

"No, don't get up..."

His heart thumped... Her hands venturing up his thighs... The legs of his boxers bunched and exposing more pale flesh...

He gasped a sharp inhale... She crawled between his bent legs... Her left hand set next to his side... Her right hand brushing firmly over his soft - under the thin cotton cloth...

His breathing was heavy... Her fingers travel over his stomach... Waist... Up his chest...

His skin is hot... He groans quietly... She kisses his chest...

Her mouth found the tender skin at the base of his throat and he gasped again, letting the breath out again, slowly, trying desperately to keep his breathing even. Failing miserably.

She rose, her body brushing against his own... Data moaned - such a vast swath of bare skin against his own... And then she took his mouth in a kiss.

Soft... slow... movements of their mouths...

His arms lifted to lay his hands on her sides, spreading wide across her back, pulling her closer to him...

She drew her legs up through his and straddled him... Data groaned. This was so foreign to him. This... aching. She settled her pelvis against his. ...her mouth pressed his hotly open... to taste his tongue...

Her right hand shifted, slid down over his torso, fingers tucking at the hip-band of his boxers.

The sensation of her fingertips on what was long an untouched plain elicited yet another muffled moan -

"Commander Data, you're needed on the bridge."

Data separated his mouth from her's, "I'm not available at the moment... I am quite... busy." The end of his last word was muffled slightly as she drew him back into kissing...

...Her hands caressed the skin of his hips just below the band of cotton...

He sighed and eased his palms south over her hips, slipping his fingers under the band of her panties...

...Something hot low in his pelvic region...

...He kissed her deeper...

Her naked body pressed against his - cotton cloth gone and surrounded in golden-white - as his palms pressed her hips against his, guiding him in... Data rolled his hips in slow, smooth thrusts... She rolled her hips into each one...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: So I was going to do my Skyrim stuff first... Then this thought bludgeoned my brain. :/ So! Yup, the first thing I'm posting is rather more naughty-laden than I'd wanted it to be, but I think Data is too beautiful to not share. He's turning out to be a writer's dream to play with too._


	2. Dialogue 1

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dialogue 1**

* * *

Data and Geordi were seated at the bar in Ten Forward, at the far end nearest the door. They'd been discussing their project in Engineering, their current findings and how they could improve on the results.

But Geordi had noticed something... off about Data. At lulls in their conversation, he seemed... distracted.

"What if we reversed the polarity in the-" Geordi stopped short. Data was staring off at a spot behind the bar. "Data? What's going on with you? You seem distracted? Is everything okay?"

"I am sorry, Geordi." Data looked at him. "I did not mean to ignore you - or upset you, if that is the case."

"I'm not upset, Data. I'm concerned. I've never seen you this preoccupied before."

Data blinked and glanced back at the drink that Guinan had left in front of him despite the fact he probably wouldn't drink it.

"Do you want to talk about it, Data? Whatever it is..."

Data looked back at him. "Geordi, I have been dreaming... of a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yes." Data nodded, keeping his voice rather low. "For the past couple weeks now."

"Hmm," Geordi nodded, "I can see how that could be distracting." He smiled, "So what's she like, Data?"

"She is blond and very beautiful. And she has grey eyes."

Geordi laughed. "No, Data, I mean, what is she *_like_? What is it you enjoy about her? Or are these dreams not enjoyable?"

"No," Data stated, "I enjoy them very much. She is kind to me. And gentle." He paused briefly before going on. "I can feel things in these dreams, Geordi. And then when I am awake, I am faced with new emotions - emotions which I am unfamiliar with. I have never been so distracted before. I am beginning to worry that it may interfere with my work."

Geordi nodded, thinking. "What do you mean, you *_feel_ things, Data? You mean fear, or joy?"

"No," Data shook his head, "I mean I can feel touch. I can feel her hands on my skin. I can touch her hair and legs. I feel sensations. I was thinking about her kiss-"

"Data." Geordi cut him off, "what exactly do you two do in these dreams?"

"We mostly have sex." Data said very frankly. "They are quite... intimate, actually."

Geordi huffed uncomfortably and looked down, but Data apparently missed it because he went on -

"I keep thinking about her body and the feel of her skin and-"

Geordi put up a hand. "Stop, Data." He said quietly. "I don't think I'm the best person for you to talk to about this." Data looked at him concernedly. "I'm sorry, Data," he patted the android on the shoulder, "just... maybe it'd be better if you talked to Counselor Troi instead."

Before Data could respond, Geordi turned and walked away, leaving Data with his mouth hanging open and wondering exactly what he'd said wrong.

Data turned back toward the bar to find Guinan smiling at him.

"I do not understand what I have said wrong. Can you tell me Guinan?"

Her smile broadened. "I think Geordi's right, Data. Maybe you should go to Counselor Troi on this one."

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: I've been fighting with this chapter for two weeks and finally decided to just go with the shorter cut... which I'm much happier with. ...chapter 3 is turning out to be a real bear too..._


	3. Dream 2

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 2**

* * *

Data's fingers were loving her ankles...

His hands wandered up the outsides of her legs...

He could smell her clean skin. He skimmed his nose against her knee... His chest felt tight...

He looked up, his eyes traveling over her body - thighs - hips - torso - chest - Her grey eyes meet with his of gold... And she shifted.

Data moved his hands, north to the band of the shorts she was wearing. His fingers curled around the band in a slow, teasing manner - and he loosed them from her hips, sliding them down her legs.

He slid his whole body up... Slid his hands up her torso... Slid up her light shirt...

Data kissed her stomach... Inhaled her skin as he mouthed gently at it's soft surface, his nose nuzzling the way ahead...

"Data..." Her voice was a whisper, low and slow and breathless...

"Yes...?" He breathed out. He kissed her rib cage and she undulated once against him.

He dropped his hands again... Backed himself to see her... Looked down to watch his fingers ease under the waist band of her panties... Right hand... Then left... Pushing away the soft, white, lace-bordered cotton...

The shape of her hips makes something in his chest sing!

"Aaaww..." Data sighed as he moved up to kiss her...

A long, slow mouth-motion...

And Data's hand fumbled with his trousers, unfastening them... Then her hands appeared to help ease them away from his own skin... And he kicked his legs free of the cloth...

She pushed the t-shirt up his torso - her fingers... hands... grazed his ribs and he gasped at the delicate sensation of it - and over his head, tousling his hair...

He broke the kiss... His hands pressing up the light cotton tank top... Up, over her head...

Data slipped his hands back, under her shoulder blades... As her legs opened beneath him - her bare feet and shins grazing the sides of his bare legs...

He sighed... And moved his left hand down, around her rib cage, admiring her naked skin... Down, in a long caress, down to her hip where his fingertips kissed its instep... And proceeded up her thigh... To the inside of her thigh... His lips parted in awe...

Data groaned... The heat low in his pelvis...

His left hand tucked him between her thighs - she let out a low sound - His left hand tucked itself at her hip...

And he flexed forward, against her - into her - *_...so warm..._*

He slid his left hand back up to tuck it again under her shoulder blades...

Data worked his hips... His hands grasping at her back, pulling her close... His chest heaved - Exhilaration!

And she flexed beneath him - against him - eager for him.

"Data..." Her voice a whisper...

He breathed out a blur of her name... Feeling the her skin meet against his... His mouth tasted of her throat... Briefly before moving up to her mouth...

…rhythm... long... slow... deep... motions...

Her mouth broke free of their kissing - Data felt her tense beneath him, her back arcing lightly - and she gasped for the air... He kept on...

…rhythm... long... slow... deep... motions...

Data tensed... and the heat rushed free...

…

…

Data lipped at her breast...

"Hhhaahh..." He breathed out... The sensation of her skin beneath him stole his breath away...

Her fingers curled in his hair...

No clothes... They were nude together under the sheets... only the soft, white cotton shifting against his bare back...

He kissed her breast again... Her fingertips moved on his scalp...

And Data went lower...

Kissing her sternum... Her belly...

He lipped at her navel... Nuzzled his nose gently against the soft divot...

He breathed her in - the silky scent of honeysuckle...

"Hhhaahh..." He sighed again.

She pulled him back up... Pain stung sharply at his scalp... Data made a small sound...

And he took her mouth in a kiss once he was again level with her...

She shifted her legs, inviting him...

"Again?" His voice was low, almost husky.

"Don't you want to?" She whispered.

Data groaned... "Yes..." His body finding the way... quickly ready...

He took her mouth again in a deep tongue-kiss as he thrust, rolling his hips against hers...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: the end scene is the real important part of this... the opening is a separate piece I had the idea for - Data's hands undressing a woman - and decided it would make a great precursor for the extra short chap 3 I had going... ...an exercise in feeling thoughts... writing down the daydream... getting the picture, thought, smells, feelings right..._

_this chapter is an example of how dreams can go from super clear, to kind of hazy, and then back to super clear - which is why, even though I was initially not so pleased with it, I later decided it worked..._

_upon my pre-posting read through, i was considering adding in more detail of the contrast of Data's pale/gold/yellow skin against hers of alabaster, but it felt like it muddled things far too much. … also, i personally recommend mentally reading in Data's voice if one can manage it..._

I feel the way you want me  
I see that you are lonely  
If you could, I know you'd leave with me  
It's more than curiosity  
And I never longed for winter  
'Til your presence made me shiver  
Untethered you'd be better if you'd only come with me

_One night I will be the moon_  
_Hanging over you_  
_Spilling all over your body_  
_Covering all your wounds_  
_One night I will be the star_  
_Falling where you are_  
_Swimming in the deep of my love_  
_Filling your empty heart_  
_One night, one night, one night_

You've come so close to tasting  
Now my innocence is breaking  
Like the ocean in a perfect storm  
It makes me want you even more  
And I've never been so jealous  
I've never felt so helpless  
So out of breath and hungry for you

Hurry, the sun is waking  
Darling, don't leave me waiting

- "One Night" © Christina Perri, _Head or Heart_


	4. Dialogue 2

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dialogue 2**

* * *

The door slid open. Deanna looked up from her work pad. "Data! What brings you to my office?"

"Counselor Troi," Data nodded in greeting and stepped into the room to allow the door to close, "I have something I wish to speak with you about. To be, counseled, as it were."

She nodded toward the couch as she stood from her desk, "Please, Data, take a seat."

"Thank you." Data nodded and took a seat on the section of the long sofa closest to the door.

The Counselor moved around the coffee table and took a seat next to him. "So, Data what is it you would like to talk about?"

Data paused for a moment, blinked twice and opened his mouth, "I have been having dreams, Counselor, of a romantic nature. Yesterday, I was in Ten Forward when Geordi noticed that I seemed distracted. I began to tell him about my dreams, but he seemed to become uncomfortable with the line of conversation rather quickly. I do not wish to make him uncomfortable, as he is my friend, so I thought you may be a better option."

"It seems odd for Geordi to be uncomfortable with you, Data. He's usually more than happy to try and explain the eccentricities of human nature to you."

"Yes, I know." Data paused to think a moment. "I believe the surprisingly emotional nature of what I wished to express to him may have been to blame. I have noticed that human males do not tend to be as open to emotional outpouring as females often are."

"Well, that's true." Deanna smiled. "You're feeling emotional, Data?"

"Not as such, Counselor. It is complicated. The dreams I have been experiencing have become of an emotional nature to me."

Deanna nodded for him to continue, "Go on."

"I have been dreaming of a young woman. In these dreams we..." Data paused, trying to word it correctly, "are intimate."

"You have sex?"

"Yes, Counselor."

"Data, does this girl have a name?"

Data paused for a moment, processing, thinking. "Not directly, Counselor. I say it sometimes when we are together, but it is hazy and unclear, as if I can not hear it clearly from my own mouth."

"You say it when you're together?" Troi asked.

"Yes," Data affirmed, "when we are in coitus."

Deanna blinked. It was still sometimes rather striking how blunt Data could be... "Ah," she smiled, awkwardly, "I see." She shifted and sat forward, looking at him. "Is she someone you know?"

"No." Data shook his head lightly. "I have never met her before."

"Why don't you describe her to me then?"

"Alright." Data blinked, remembering... "She is of Anglo-Saxon decent... pale skin and dirty-blond hair, which falls past her shoulders and she often wears it tied back in a messy bun. She has..." Data felt his artificial pulse pump a bit harder... his mind drifting into his memory of his dreamings... "small breasts... and an athletic build. Not tall for a woman, but not short either. She is somewhat muscular, and rather lithe... and..." Data trailed off. He found himself unable to continue - the image of her body stretched out beneath him overwhelmed his focus... her pale legs... thighs under the surface of his palms... soft flesh of her ribs under the surface of his palms... as he lowered himself to kiss her...

"Data? Are you alright?"

Data's head snapped back to attention at the sound of Troi's voice. "Yes. I am sorry."

Deanna smiled. "It's alright, Data. That was quite... beautiful. I have to say, I'm surprised that you don't describe her in her measurements, but in a more poetic manner."

"Do you want to know her measurements?" Data tipped his head slightly in question.

"No, Data," Deanna laughed, "but I think I understand why Geordi may have been uncomfortable."

"Will you enlighten me, Counselor?"

Deanna took a breath. "It's clear that you're interested in sharing your... rather intimate feelings about this dream woman with someone. Geordi is your best friend, yes?" Data nodded. "So of course he's the first person who you would turn to to confide in. But if you are having such intimate dreams, the content may be what made him uncomfortable."

"Ah," Data's head lifted slightly in understanding, "I understand." He looked at the Counselor, "My desire to express my rather sexual experiences to him stepped over a line. I confess, since then I have wondered how much I wish to share... and, though I do wish to talk about these dreams, I find I am, myself, uncomfortable with the idea of sharing the more intimate details."

Deanna thought for a moment. "Data, when you dream of her, are you always having sex?"

"Almost always, yes."

"And does that bother you at all?"

"No." Data replied innocently, shaking his head slightly. "It is an aspect of interpersonal relationships that I can not achieve within my circle of friends on board the ship."

"Ah." Troi nodded in understanding. "But you said, 'not always,' yes?"

"Yes, Counselor."

"Well, tell me about one of your other dreams, then. Maybe that will be easier, less awkward."

Data looked down and shifted in a thoughtful manner. "Well, there was one... in a night club."

"A night club?"

"Yes," Data nodded, "the kind with techno music, in this case, a variety called Trance. I had heard something similar on my last shore leave. I was standing in the middle of the dance floor with all the lights and music... and all these people dancing..." he cocked his head as he recalled... "then she was standing in front of me. We danced. It was in a kind of slow motion..."

Deanna stared. She'd never seen him speak in such a fluid manner before, like he was trying to describe something but the words were just out of reach.

"Then we stopped and all the people disappeared... and she kissed me. A kind of slow, soft kiss... that felt like it lasted for hours..." Data was gazing off into some distant corner without focus. His voice was low... almost a whisper... "Then she took my hand and lead me to my bed, in my quarters, and we just laid there for a long time... sometimes kissing... but without clothing..."

He took a breath and seemed to come back from wherever his mind had taken him. "Counselor, I find I desire to know more about this woman, but since she is not real, there is no way for me to talk to her."

"Well," Troi took a deep breath, "dreams come from within us. You have to look into the subconscious to find their meaning, and it's not always straightforward. Have you tried controlling the path of the dreams?"

"I have researched several methods of lucid dreaming and have had no luck in controlling my dreams whatsoever. That said, discovering her origins within myself would not help me to learn more about who she may be as a person."

"Data, do you think it's wise to become so attached to someone who isn't real?"

"I find I am hesitant to initiate romantic relationships with other humans. I am concerned about the fact that my life has no definitive end, where as, if I were to, say, get married, my wife would grow old and die. I can not. I feel it would be too painful for me to endure it. Or that my significant other would grow resentful of my continued vigor and life."

"But this dream woman doesn't present such a complication?"

"That is correct, Counselor."

Deanna gave a small smile. "And you enjoy the sex?"

"Yes." Data gave a curt nod.

"Now, you don't have to go into detail if you don't want to, but, why is that, Data? Is it merely in your programing to enjoy such things?"

Data once again paused to process. "In my dreams, I have human skin. I can feel her skin. I can smell her and touch her hair and feel all of the tactile sensations that I can not, in reality, feel. I have never before been able to feel a kiss... or the caress of another's hand on my bare waist. I enjoy running my hands over her skin and feeling her warmth. I enjoy the feeling of the sheets against my skin. Is it not the same for humans?"

She smiled broadly at him. "No, Data, that's exactly how it is for humans."

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: i've had this chapter done for a long time now - wrote it very shortly after chapter one... - and i was very happy to find i didn't have to change anything. it was possibly going to be tricky given it had to line up with chapters two and three which i wrote and altered only recently. apparently i wasn't as scatter-brained as i thought. :D ...i'm not a hundred percent on the night club dream bit, but removing it would leave a large gap, and it's not so oc that i hate it..._


	5. Dream 3

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 3**

* * *

Data's hand lingered on her hip... he watched his fingers caress the soft, sweep of the curve...

He trailed a single finger along the oblique arc from her belly, up to the rise of the bone... then trailed his thumb down the outside of her hip...

She didn't move... Only breathed... Lying on her side, her back pressed to his chest...

"What is your name?" Data's voice whispered into her ear. "Where did you come from?"

She shifted in his arms, turning to look at him... And kissed him, mouthing gently at Data's lower lip...

He pulled reluctantly away... Loving the sensation of her mouth... but... He sighed, looking into her light grey eyes.

"Though I thoroughly enjoy that, I want to know you. Please tell me." His voice was almost begging... A low, longing whisper...

"Data..." She twisted further and rose up to breathe in his ear. "Data..." She whispered again and kissed at the corner of his jaw...

Data let out a breath... which turned into a low moan... His heart thumped in his chest - the sound of her voice saying his name was... an *_overwhelming_ thrill...

"Please," he said again, as she pushed him back against the mattress... His sheets fell away to his left, leaving their nude bodies exposed to the air... "I want to know you."

She breathed against his throat... Data felt her mouth fall against his skin... His chest surged with heavy breaths...

"You do know me..." she whispered between kisses...

"I don't mean biblically..." He wasn't sure how he managed it...

His hands wandered to her back... Then one guided her face up to his...

He kissed her... He tasted her mouth... He mouthed her lip... He moaned - *_oh... how I love this..._*

"I know..." she whispered, as if she had heard his thoughts.

He felt as if he might melt...

Data's hands spread down, across her thighs, and guided her legs open...

"Again?" She whispered near his ear.

"Don't you want to?" He tipped his head lightly toward her.

"Can I have your hands on my hips?" Her whispers seemed to be getting more distant somehow...

"Yes..." Data breathed... "Yes..."

His hands placed against the arcs of those hip bones and pushed against her with the heels of his palms... he felt her ease over him... he moaned...

Data rolled his hips up and against her - now a familiar motion, but no less pleasing - "Aww..." he let loose yet another moan...

…he thrust... smooth rollings of his hips... got lost in her... Got lost in the erotic warmth between her legs. Lost in the sight of his gold-hued hands pressing firmly against those pale, oblique arcs of her hips. Lost in the feeling of the skin of her hips underneath his palms. Lost... Lost in the movement... His abs flexed as he worked into her. Her hands set against his ribs... Her palms against his skin... Her fingertips moving with each thrust of his naked hips...

Data's eyes wandered down to their juncture - the contrast of her alabaster skin against his yellow opalescence - his mouth lingered apart -

And she leaned forward, taking his mouth in fresh, eager kisses - as her hips tipped and pushed back - and made Data choke on the sharp jolt of thrilling pleasure that shot through him!

She kissed him, gaspingly, as she worked her hips against him... Into his thrustings...

"Aww..." Data couldn't breathe... His abs burned mildly... His mouth yearned for more of hers... But ecstatic gasps and moans kept working themselves from some ungodly tight place in his chest... It made their kisses slip and part in ardent, haphazard starts and stops...

She shifted toward his jaw... "Data..." she breathed against him... "Data..."

"Hhuuhh..." Data breathed, moaning from a tight throat...

...and the fever broke -

...Heat rising in his body... His thumbs still pressing her hip bones... His palms upon the flesh of her thighs... His hips working up into her - as she worked against his movement - driving him... driving him... deeper...

"...*_Please...!_" Data's voice broke. His body gave it up in a hot rush.

...his thumbs in the soft curves of her hip bones...

...his palms... his fingers... spread over the flesh of her pale thighs...

"...Please... I want to know you... Who are you...? ...Please..."

"...Data..." A voice whispered somewhere off in a distance... And fingers curled in his hair...

- Data's eyes eased open. His right arm was bent up next to his head and his own fingers were worked into his hair. He shifted his fingers mildly as he came into some semblance of consciousness within the darkness of his quarters.

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: oh, wow... did the end of this chapter ever give me trouble. i spent a good two to three weeks trying *desperately to figure out how i wanted it to close - after starting it very early in april and not finishing it at the time, the initial idea had gone out of my head, if there ever was one... i knew i wanted to take it to climax, but little else. the really hard part was writing out the images and trying to use some newer vocabulary for it - there are only so many ways one can describe the motions of sex while avoiding raunch, and Data deserves far better than raunch. so, please forgive all the repetitive terms... :P Gawd! do i ever love the idea of Data waking up with bedhead... *drools*_

_Pic: "Data716_12.30b" (see DA post here: art/Dreamscapes-5-457409489) album: "Trip In Trance Vol. 2, Disc 2"_

_-so, i'm a bit late in posting... my aunt was visiting from germany over the holiday weekend - and then i got crazy sick with a bad head cold and slept for the rest of the week. :P - as a warning to anyone following, there may be another wait for chapter six, cause i simply have no idea what i'm going to use for it yet... i'm really racking my brain for what fits best in the order i had in mind, but i have a feeling it's gonna take some serious mathing out..._


End file.
